


Feeling the Burn

by SBG



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBG/pseuds/SBG
Summary: Spoilers: Big ’uns for "Scorched Earth" and "The Other Side".  Ittybittys for "Shades of Grey".  I think that’s it.Summary: Tag for "Scorched Earth"





	

**Author's Note:**

> All apologies for the horrendous dialogue of a drugged Daniel. At least I think that's what I was doing. I've grown since.

Part 1: First Degree

Daniel felt Jack’s intense stare drilling into his back as they watched the Gadmeer vessel transport the last of the Enkarans aboard and navigate away. He tried valiantly not to squirm under the disapproving scrutiny, and vowed to give Jack ample space for the next several days. He didn’t feel up to what would undoubtedly be an unpleasant discussion.

He knew Jack was pissed off when he transported up to the ship to reason with Lotan, but Daniel was honestly surprised by the depth of that anger. The way Jack stormed toward him when he and Lotan came back into the village reminded Daniel of the hard-assed colonel he had met four long years ago. The hard assed colonel he thought had all but disappeared. Jack actually looked as though he was going to strike him and he backed up instinctively. 

Daniel had to admit that more and more often lately Jack was demonstrating just those unfavorable qualities. He could almost look past the whole NID technology stealing fiasco. Jack was under direct orders in that instance, but Daniel couldn’t stop the niggling thought that ‘incident’ was the beginning of the reemergence of a less evolved, socially speaking, Colonel Jack O’Neill.

__

//‘This conversation isn’t over!’//

//‘Oh, you’re right, Daniel. It’s never over with you! It’s always the same damn thing!’//

//‘This has nothing to do with me!’//

Daniel shuddered. Euronda. Jack screaming at him, too eager to get his hands on all that technology to even consider the validity of Daniel’s objections. Afterwards, Daniel had been embarrassed that he didn’t realize upfront the General and Jack’s motives in the whole affair. Of course the military would jump at the chance to obtain advanced weaponry at a seemingly insignificant price. That mindset didn’t please him, but it was a reality he had to deal with on a daily basis. Being a civilian archaeologist on a military base was definitely trying on the nerves.

But he was still having difficulty sorting out his feelings regarding Jack’s personal attack on him. Yes, Jack admitted to being wrong, rude and short sighted – all characteristics Daniel dealt with often and understood – but he never actually apologized for the defamation. Never apologized for not trusting Daniel’s instincts enough to even factor them in the decision. As conceited as it sounded, Daniel’s instincts proved to be correct on countless occasions. He thought he had earned Jack’s respect. That Jack believed in him.

__

//‘Not much of a foundation, there, huh?’//

Those words had been spoken in pretense, hadn’t they? Daniel thought so, until the blow up on Euronda shook loose insecurities that were just starting to fade. Back they came, raging stronger than ever, creating a constant unease with everything and everyone Daniel came in contact with. Not just Jack.

Sam and Teal’c seemed almost wary around him during that Godawful mission, and for the week following it. He couldn’t really be sure of their motivations. For all he knew, they were embarrassed for not supporting him. Right. Sam had outright agreed with the method they were using to obtain Eurondan technology, until his questions registered with her. And even after that, she did nothing to aid him in his argument. 

__

//’The general would also like to know, sir.’//

The general. Not ‘I think maybe Daniel has a point and we should listen to him, sir.’ She took the safe, conventional route, following military protocol to the last. It hadn’t surprised Daniel but it had hurt him, he realized. Sam was his logical, empirical support on many occasions, and the apparent loss of that stung. 

Even Teal’c really hadn’t helped him out. Teal’c had a knack of making his point so subtly Jack hardly noticed he’d been reprimanded. But Teal’c hadn’t uttered a sound when Jack dismissed him. Daniel noticed and was grateful for the shocked look Teal’c sported when Jack yelled at him to shut up. That helped. A little. He still had been left all alone.

And now this. He’d managed to once again separate himself from the group. Jack didn’t give him the opportunity to find an alternate solution. Teal’c practically accused him of selling out. At least this time Sam had attempted a protest, albeit a vain one.

Daniel sighed. He wasn’t doing himself any good by wallowing in self-pity. He’d been alone most of his life. He could be alone again. It was just alarmingly difficult to go back to that isolation after finding a home.

"Daniel. You **coming**?" 

Jack’s gruff voice startled him out of his reverie. His even harsher hand forcefully grabbed Daniel’s arm and pushed him toward the DHD. The Gadmeer ship was gone. Sam and Teal’c were staring at him.

Cold brown eyes snarled at him angrily and instinct took over. Be meek. Be mild. Don’t antagonize. Just dial the DHD and get the heck out of Dodge.

He quickly punched in Earth’s address and darted through the wormhole as fast as his feet could carry him.

Away from those stares.

* * * * * * * * * *

The iris opened and SG1 spewed out of the wormhole, familiar clanking sounded through the Gateroom. General George Hammond observed them from the control room, his stomach a mix of apprehension, nausea and genuine curiosity. Had his flagship team saved the Enkarans?

Hammond headed into the embarkation room to get his answer. Halfway through the door, he was greeted by an unexpected armful of archaeologist. The boy looked frazzled and ready to jump out of his skin.

"Oh, sorry, sir! I’m just uh…" Daniel trailed off, looked at Hammond’s right shoulder blankly, and then turned and abruptly walked away.

Alarm bells sounded in the general’s head. What was that? The normally verbose, polite scientist couldn’t even finish a sentence and didn’t bother excusing himself. His need for more information became even more urgent. Hammond watched Daniel walk away, half tempted to call him back, but decided to let the young man alone. He turned, instead, to the rest of SG1, just stepping off the ramp.

"Colonel?" Hammond put enough stress in that word to convey his desire for an immediate response.

"Yes, sir. Mission accomplished, sir," Jack intoned, "Permission to go directly to the infirmary for post mission exam."

Hammond’s steel gray eyes narrowed in puzzled consternation. He turned to Major Carter inquisitively. She avoided his gaze rather effectively, her eyes focused instead on the floor. Teal’c stood behind her, his face revealing no emotion whatsoever. Well, perhaps there was something…

Both of them looked distinctly uncomfortable and he caught Teal’c’s mask slip a little as he glanced at Colonel O’Neill. Hammond thought he saw concern and anger, but who could tell with the Jaffa? Before he could ponder it’s meaning, the mask slipped back into place. Damn.

"Very well, Colonel. I am highly interested to know how this mission turned out. You will report to the briefing room after your exams. 1400 hours. Please inform Dr. Jackson."

"Yes, sir," Sam replied.

Jack stormed out of the Gateroom briskly, without acknowledging his commanding officer. Something was definitely wrong with this picture. Hammond had a pretty good idea the conflict stemmed between the two men who had already made their exits.

"Major Carter? Is there anything that I should be aware of?" Hammond inquired gently.

"No, sir," she responded too quickly.

"General Hammond, this mission proved to be emotionally taxing," Teal’c offered.

Letting go the sigh that had been building for some time, Hammond nodded. Major Carter continued her examination of the floor, her down turned face not concealing her expression of discomfort and…was that disgust?? Perhaps he hadn’t made the correct assumption. A quick glance to Teal’c confirmed it. The Jaffa’s face had lost its mask again, revealing a small portion of agitation.

What was going on here? It was like the close-knit group had suddenly lost their connection and it’s members were struggling to function individually. From the looks of it, they weren’t exactly successful.

Whatever happened on that planet had affected the entire team.

"I expect a full report at 1400 hours. Dismissed."

Hammond watched them exit solemnly. Why couldn’t SG1 ever be low maintenance?

* * * * * * * * *

__

//‘I’m talking to Lotan.’//

Jack could still hear Daniel’s sing-song voice, a voice you’d use when speaking to a small child. When had Daniel become such a patronizing pain in the ass? It seemed that Daniel fought him tooth and nail with everything lately.

He said jump, Daniel said ‘Isn’t there a better way?’ and kept his feet firmly on the ground.

Damnit. He was the team leader and his decision should be final. Not open for debate.

Jack stalked blindly through the corridors toward the infirmary, his ire increasing with every footfall. His mind flashed back over the past several missions, stopping when Euronda came to the surface. He and Daniel really laid into each other during that one. Daniel was ultimately correct to question the Eurondans, but Jack still couldn’t swallow the method the archaeologist took to make his point.

In all of Jack’s years in the military, it was never acceptable procedure to question your commanding officer in public. In front of people you were negotiating with, for crying out loud. But the civilian scientist had ignored, didn’t acknowledge or respect that protocol, making Jack appear foolish in front of Alar. When he disagreed with the general, at least he did it behind closed doors.

He could still see the bemused expression on Alar’s face as he watched them argue. Damnit, Jack was getting angry just thinking about it. Daniel always pushed and pushed, regardless of how inappropriate it might be.

Jack halted suddenly and ran a hand through his hair, head aching from the day’s events. Once again, Daniel managed to make a mess of Jack’s decision. Daniel knew Jack’s belief that the naquadah reactor was the only solution; that he’d had no choice but to destroy the approaching ship. He wouldn’t have ordered Carter to do it if he thought otherwise.

Daniel still openly defied him. Beamed right up into the line of fire, knowing Jack would blow the fucking ship up. How could Daniel do that?

Fuming silently, Jack leaned against the wall for support. He closed his eyes tightly and scrubbed his hands across his face. Daniel’s face loomed before him, that proud little smile leering grotesquely at him, as if to say ‘See Jack, you moron. I told you so.’ 

Jack decided he’d better hold of going to the infirmary until he was sure Daniel was through and long gone. No telling what he’d do in his current state if he got his hands anywhere close to the archaeologist.

He had to focus on something else, his stomach was twisted into knots. Hockey, beer, pottery… Nope, wasn’t working.

"Sir? What are you doing?" Sam’s voice floated to him.

Looking up, Jack caught her upset face before it was wiped expressionless. What was that all about? Oh, yes. His second in command also disagreed with him this time. Correction, his second in command actually voiced her opinion this time. Bitterness swelled.

"Nothing, Carter. You go on ahead, I’ll be right there."

"Yes, sir," Sam said, relief coloring her words.

God, what was happening? He always expected Daniel to argue with him. It bothered him, yes, but the frustrating, aggravating response from Daniel was second nature. Carter and Teal’c generally remained silent, and Jack realized how much he counted on that. Not this time, though. This time he was all alone. Why couldn’t they see he had no choice? OK, he’d had a choice: save real live people _he_ had personally assured safety, or kill a bunch of freeze-dried aliens. Seemed pretty clear.

Carter’s eyes practically branded him with her disapproval when she handed him the detonator. She’d shoved the thing at him like they were playing a game of Hot Potato. 

__

//‘Sir, if you’re going to do it, it has to be now!’//

She sounded like she was daring him to push that button and kill her friend. Jack took her unspoken challenge and pushed it, knowing he’d probably be losing more than one team member as a result. ‘Last chance to change your mind before you murder an innocent bystander along with that ship, sir.’ 

God.

And Teal’c’s reaction to the situation had actually shocked him. 

__

//‘I do not disagree with his intentions.’//

Geez, Teal’c. Why not just come out and say it? C’mon. Finish the thought with, ‘but I do disagree with yours, O’Neill’. Teal’c hadn’t, of course, and remained by his side. Disapproving, but not defying. That was Daniel’s specialty.

Nope. Carter and Teal’c had stood by him, but Jack knew their physical presence meant nothing. They didn’t support him at all. The decision rested solely on his shoulders. Alone. Nothing new there.

Jack squared his shoulders, hardened his heart and went in for his exam.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Major Carter, is there anything I should be aware of?" Hammond inquired gently.

"No, sir," Sam replied without hesitation.

"General Hammond, this mission proved to be emotionally taxing," Teal’c offered.

Folks, we have a winner for the biggest understatement of the year!! Sam winced. And also a winner for the biggest, out and out whopper. She had just told the general a huge, fat, ugly lie. There was so much General Hammond should know; so much **she** couldn’t tell him.

"I expect a full report at 1400 hours. Dismissed."

Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Sam practically flew out of the Gateroom in an effort to get away from the questions. Her emotions were borderline flabbergasted, borderline angry and borderline resentful. She was having an incredibly difficult time understanding what just happened. She hated the loss of control she was feeling under the onslaught of conflicting feelings.

On one hand, Sam understood the colonel’s decision. Understood he felt responsible to the Enkarans, a characteristic she considered commendable. The colonel had been under quite a lot of stress from a couple of directions. The general’s vague directive to fix the situation and the Enkaran’s refusal to leave probably made it seem choiceless.

Sam rounded the corner and almost ran into the man currently occupying her thoughts. The colonel was leaning against the wall with a pained grimace on his face.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Carter. You go on ahead, I’ll be right there."

"Yes, sir."

She continued on down the hall, glad he didn’t want to talk. While Sam understood why the colonel chose to destroy the Gadmeer ship, she did not agree with his decision, nor did she appreciate him using her like he did. And he did use her. Sam stopped short. When had she become his ‘yes girl’?

Unconsciously her mind wandered through the previous several months, the missions they had been through. She brushed her hand across her mouth, as if to remove the bad taste collected there by a particularly strong memory. Euronda. 

__

//‘Carter, what is our mission?’//

God. He’d used her then against Daniel. Despite the fact that Sam agreed with him at that point, it still rankled her. No, that wasn’t the entire truth. It was only after those events, after the colonel had knowingly shut the iris on Alar, that she considered her role on that mission. At the time, she was as irritated with Daniel as the colonel was. She loved Daniel like a brother, but lately he seemed more argumentative. Whinier. Even, she cringed, ruder. 

Sam didn’t always agree with Daniel’s methods. Actually his methods could use some work. He really did push the limits of everyone’s patience. Especially the colonel’s. At times it seemed Daniel thrived on playing the devil’s advocate. But still…

Oh, Daniel. They’d almost just killed Daniel. She tried to push him from her thoughts, unable to reconcile the desire to apologize to him with her disapproval of his actions.

Sam entered the infirmary and collided solidly with 180 pounds of agitated archaeologist. Before she knew it, she was on her butt.

"Oh, Sam! I’m sorry," Daniel said frantically, grabbing her arms and yanking her upright with a jerk.

"It’s OK, Daniel," she reassured, unable to look him in the eye.

Silence befell them for countless seconds. Uncomfortable, Sam cleared her throat. What do you say to the guy you almost killed, but were inexplicably irritated with? Just kidding? Whoops, didn’t mean to, but really you shouldn’t have been there?

She opened her mouth and finally found the courage to look up, but Daniel had disappeared. Brows knit, she turned back into the infirmary. How did he manage that?

There were days when she wanted nothing to do with either him or the colonel. Teal’c could stay. She had no qualms with him.

* * * * * * * * * *

Teal’c observed his two companions closely. When he entered the infirmary to find Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter sitting on adjoining beds, but not looking at or speaking to each other in their usual playful manner, Teal’c knew the tension he felt building over the past several months would soon come to a head.

Silence spoke volumes, as did the conspicuous absence of Daniel Jackson. 

Teal’c had the unique advantage of Jaffa training. His past service to the Goa’uld was not something he was particularly proud of, but it had provided him with the ability to filter out emotions and view almost any situation from an objective point of view. He was accustomed to show no emotion, but viewing his friends’ faces now reminded him that his ability to disguise reaction was also a disadvantage. 

Being able to filter emotions did not mean that he was unable to feel them, and on many occasions, his human friends have appeared nonplussed by his apparent lack of feeling. What they did not know, what they could not see **,** was that Teal’c felt every bit as strongly in some situations as they. Sometimes even more. His friends’ new masks only served as an indicator that their emotions wer so strong they thought they had to stifle them.

Teal’c patiently sat through Dr. Fraiser’s examination, the usual annoyance which typically surfaced during these mundane procedures somewhat dampened by his mounting concern for O’Neill, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson. And for himself, he had to concede.

The tension building among his teammates also affected Teal’c’s own emotional state. He found himself questioning his place on the team, and whether or not they would notice his absence if he left. The thoughts, while irrational, were persistent. 

When he had decided to leave Earth and join Shau’nac, Teal’c sensed their disapproval before his teammates were able to give voice to it. He found their concern both comforting and irritating. He was glad they apparently valued him as a friend, and yet Teal’c could not quell the suspicion that they regretted the loss of Teal’c the resource tool as much as Teal’c the friend.

As a Jaffa, his life was devoted to service. He had no choice. Teal’c renounced that life to join O’Neill and the others, gaining freedom. But had he gained freedom or merely switched masters? Teal’c’s thoughts perturbed him. He should not be thinking in such a manner.

"OK, Teal’c, you’re all done," Janet Fraiser’s voice alerted him.

How long had he been lost in thought? Teal’c sought out a clock. 1345.

"Thank you, Dr. Fraiser," Teal’c solemnly replied, scanning the infirmary for his teammates.

"They left ten minutes ago, Teal’c."

"Thank you."

With a quick quirk of an eyebrow, Teal’c gathered his jacket and made his way to the locker room. He very much wanted to speak to the rest of SG1 before the debriefing. The uneasiness he was feeling was beginning to affect his symbiote. It swam around his pouch frenetically.

Though Teal’c attempted avoid irrational and unimportant thoughts, he couldn’t stop thinking about his relationship with each member of SG1. 

O’Neill considered him a military asset, he was sure. Occasional moments of fondness exhibited by O’Neill led Teal’c to believe his commander considered him a friend, but ultimately was Teal’c merely the brute force for the team? Bodyguard and protector of his human friends? Teal’c was not opposed to this function and even embraced it. Sometimes, though, it was too reminiscent of his days as First Prime of Apophis.

Major Carter held a certain amount of respect for him and counted on him to assist her with O’Neill by translating her words so the colonel could better understand her. Beyond that, Teal’c was unsure of how she considered him. More often than not, it appeared she did not notice his presence at all.

Daniel Jackson undoubtedly used Teal’c as a reference book on Goa’uld language and culture. Again, he was willing to perform this duty if it aided the fight against the Goa’uld. The young man tried Teal’c’s patience on many occasions, however. He seemed to demonstrate a strong predilection to ‘look before he leapt’, making the rest of SG1’s jobs all the more difficult.

Teal’c halted mid stride. In all three instances, friendship was not the primary factor. Were they friends? Or did they simply use Teal’c for their own gain? ‘Junior’ flopped sickeningly.

No. He should not let negativity lead him to think this way. They were his friends, and he had no reason to question that. Teal’c raised his chin a notch and continued on to the locker room, no longer sure he wanted to speak with his friends just yet.

What he really wanted was to place himself in a deep state of Kel No Reem. To not think for a while.

Part 2: Hot Flashes

Daniel stared at the translation before him disinterestedly. Concentration was just not going to happen today, he decided. Letting out a huge sigh, Daniel stretched his legs out and massaged his left shoulder. The huge knot there was increasingly difficult to relax, and Daniel was surprised Dr. Fraiser had not mentioned it. Judging from how it felt, it should be visible to the naked eye. The pain radiated up his neck and into the base of his skull.

Giving up on his self-ministration, Daniel tried once again to shake off the pervading thoughts plaguing him since leaving P5S-381. He just needed to wrap this up, head to the dreaded mission briefing, and then he could go home. The coffee pot beckoned him once more. He stood up and turned slightly in its direction when realization struck. The briefing. Why hadn’t they already held it? Surely General Hammond would want to know all about it…

A quick look at his watch prompted him to check in with the General. He wracked his brain in an attempt to remember if anyone told him when the briefing was scheduled. Daniel didn’t think so, but since he’d been doing a fantastic impression of a zombie, who could really say?

Grabbing his notebook, he headed out of his office at a rapid scurry. If he had been told, and if he **was** late, Jack was going to kill him. Daniel chuckled grimly to himself. Jack was going to kill him regardless.

"Damnit! Where the hell is he?" Jack’s angry voice blasted down the hallway.

Daniel hesitated. OK, so he was late. He wished again he could remember if someone told him about it. He needed that excuse. Desperately. Hating that he felt like a five year old awaiting punishment for misbehavior, Daniel entered the briefing room.

Its occupants all glared at him. General Hammond’s face reflected the customary irritation/resign. Sam looked embarrassed for him. Teal’c’s eyebrow was raised so high it looked like it was detached. And Jack just **looked** at him.

Heat accompanied the flush creeping onto his face and he sank into the chair next to Sam. The one directly across from Jack.

"I’m sorry I’m late, General, but—"

"Can it Daniel! We **know** why you’re late!" Jack growled.

Mouth agape, Daniel struggled for a response to the implication. What was Jack talking about?

* * * * * * * * * *

"Whu-what?" Daniel spluttered, obviously bewildered. 

Hammond stared at Colonel O’Neill, shocked at his reaction. Granted, he was slightly annoyed by Dr. Jackson’s tardiness, but O’Neill’s countenance displayed his displeasure as openly as the tone of his voice. The man was poised on the edge of his seat ready to fly across the tabletop to throttle Dr. Jackson, with no apparent provocation. Before he could nip the looming argument in the bud, the hot-tempered Colonel Jack O’Neill continued his tirade.

"Don’t whu-what me!! Acting all sweet and innocent won’t work this time, Daniel! I’ve come to expect to deal with your crap on every mission, but you could at least have the common courtesy to show up for the debriefing on time!"

Hammond swung his bald head toward Daniel and noted the archaeologist was clenching his jaw tightly and his face was slightly red. He had to take control of this situation before it got even more out of hand.

"Deal with my crap? I knew it. I knew you never listened to a word I say. Crap. My **crap** just happened to stop you from killing an entire race of people, **Jack** , in case you don’t remember. If you’d have given me the chance to try talking to Lotan, I wouldn’t have had to go behind your back, Jack, and we would still have that naquadah reactor. So much for retaining advanced technology, huh?" Daniel’s words came out in a furious string.

"Gentlemen!" Hammond attempted. He was getting more than a little disturbed at Daniel’s words regarding the Enkaran situation. Both Jack and Daniel sprang out of their chairs. Daniel gesticulated wildly with every word while Jack stood leaning across the table, knuckles ground into the hard surface. Teal’c looked alarmed, but uncertain if action was required. Sam’s blue eyes were gigantic in her pale face.

Hammond’s mediation attempt was ignored, the men continuing as though they were alone.

"Nice, Daniel. You **know** I didn’t have time-"

"Shut up, Jack. I wasn’t finished. It’s never over with me remember? Contrary to your and probably everyone else’s belief, I was not told when the debriefing was scheduled. Kind of hard to show up intentionally late when you were never invited in the first place."

Hammond’s mouth flew open in astonishment and to try again to gain control. Dr. Jackson and Colonel O’Neill were headed for a huge train wreck unless he did something. It looked as though Daniel had had enough. The young man turned and made his way to the door with slow deliberation, his hand massaging his left shoulder.

"Dr. Jackson, you will not leave. We are not finished here," he managed authoritatively before Jack interrupted yet again. Daniel paused halfway to the door.

"You heard the man, Daniel. Get your ass back over here."

"Colonel," Sam hesitantly spoke up.

"What?! You wanna join in the fun now? Tell Daniel he’s a pain in the ass and to get back here because I’m not done with him yet!" Jack hurled at her.

The young woman’s eyes went from shock-wide to anger-narrow in a split second. Hammond inwardly sighed, giving up all hope on the debriefing. Whatever this was, it needed to run its course.

* * * * * * * * * *

"I think you are perfectly capable of communicating that yourself, **sir**. Besides, I happen to agree with Daniel," Sam uttered in a carefully neutral voice. 

Jack didn’t notice her tone. He didn’t notice the flashing of her eyes. His concentration remained mainly on Daniel, keeping the younger man under visual guard. The archaeologist was looking at Carter, completely flabbergasted. For some reason, it pissed Jack off.

"What are you surprised about, Jackson? I have you to thank for a 2IC that balks at my decisions," Jack hissed at Daniel.

Damnit. It was happening all over again. Ill will seethed through Jack, inhabiting his entire being. Why couldn’t they see how much it cost him to make that decision? Hell, to make most of the decisions that rested on his shoulders alone. Repressed anger reared its ugly head.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jack? You’re blaming me for Sam’s actions now? That’s rich. Last I checked, she’d follow your orders even if they were to commit genocide," Daniel spat.

"Daniel!" Sam gasped.

"Daniel Jackson, I do not believe you mean to say these things," Teal’c finally entered the fray.

Jack turned to Teal’c, mildly surprised at the support. He gave the Jaffa an appreciative smile. Maybe he could count on Teal’c to back him up on this after all.

"What do you know about what I mean to say, Teal’c? Sam would follow Jack’s orders, just as you would. Usually without question. You seem to reserve your doubts for me."

Oh, the kid had really gone too far this time!

"Daniel, you don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, so just shut up now before you embarrass yourself," Jack roared, unable to explain even to himself his rage.

Teal’c’s voice boomed over his with atypical force and vindication, "You are incorrect, Daniel Jackson. The only thing I doubt about you is your lack of understanding that your actions affect us all."

"Yeah, Daniel. Did you even think about how your decision to speak with Lotan would affect the rest of us?" Sam chimed in.

Yes! Jack wanted to crow victory. He beamed at Carter and Teal’c, but quickly sobered up at Teal’c’s next imprecation.

"Do not think this is a contest, O’Neill. Your actions also affect all of us, and as I told you on P5S-381, I did not disagree with Daniel Jackson’s intentions."

Jack’s gut twisted.

* * * * * * * * *

"Well, that’s nice Teal’c. But why didn’t you bother telling me that?" Daniel asked ungratefully.

Sam’s head spun from trying to follow the volley of insults flying around the room. One minute the colonel was trying to use her again and the next Daniel was attacking her for following military protocol. She couldn’t win and her anger grew exponentially, burning a huge hole in her stomach. She had to let it out before it consumed all of her oxygen.

"Daniel, will you give it a rest? I am so sick of you always blundering along like you’re the only on with valid input. And you, colonel. How dare you abuse your authority over me? What you almost made me do – no, what you did make me do – was wrong. We all knew it. You knew it." She raged. It felt wonderful.

"Of course I knew it! But what else was I supposed to do? Huh? There were no options at the time!" Jack exploded, his voice unsteady.

Sam felt her jaw drop. The colonel sounded. . .scared? Desperate, even. She couldn’t hide her surprise.

"Well, you didn’t give us the option to give you options, Jack! Do you really have so little respect for the rest of your team, for **me** , that you couldn’t even give us 45 minutes to come up with an alternate solution?" 

Sam didn’t hear beyond the ‘for me’ in Daniel’s remark. She knew what he was really saying – that she and Teal’c might not have been able to come up with a viable solution in such a short amount of time, but certainly the colonel should have expected Daniel, a.k.a. Wonderboy, to save the day. She snorted.

"What’s that for, Carter?" Jack demanded.

"Nothing, sir. Just thinking about how egotistical you guys are, Teal’c excepted," Sam retorted. Damn, but it felt good to just let it all out.

"Thank you, Major Carter." Teal’c said warmly.

"Do you know what it’s like working with you two? I imagine you don’t. I won’t go into detail, but I will tell you that you both are up for ‘The Biggest Pain in the Ass’ award!" Sam spouted.

"Carter!" Jack cried, sounding both angry and shocked.

"Sam, do you really think that?" Daniel’s hurt voice broke in.

Sam stared at both men. Daniel’s wide-eyed gaze almost got to her, but the colonel’s hard eyes made her pause. Did she really think that? Yes, she did. But she had to admit that personality quirks aside, she enjoyed the camaraderie the usually lighthearted bickering brought to the whole team. Why was she getting so worked up over this stuff, seemingly out of the blue?

* * * * * * * * * *

Teal’c sat silent through most of the argument, attempting to sublimate the feelings of anger building in him. The selfishness of each argument was glaringly obvious and the fact that each of them did not take into account how much their statements would wound each other proved to him that to follow their irrational behavior was unacceptable. He was unable to contain his feelings.

As the argument went on, Teal’c focused his attention on General Hammond. The general sat at the head of the table, a silent observer to the disturbing situation. Perhaps this is what SG1 needed: to get all bad feelings out into the open. 

"Yeah, Daniel, I guess I do. Probably the same way that you think I am a mindless drone who will follow orders unquestioningly," Sam’s response was rendered tiredly, as though she had come to the realization that all this arguing got them nowhere.

"I see. General, with your permission, I’d like to leave now. I’m suddenly not feeling well," Daniel stated.

He turned and headed for the door once more.

"Daniel! I don’t think we are really done here, do you?" Jack called after him, the tone of his voice seemed much calmer. He grabbed for the archaeologist, catching his left shoulder and twisting him back into the room. Daniel winced at the corresponding pain the movement caused and grabbed his shoulder protectively.

"Ah, watch it!" he cried, instinctively pushing Jack away hard. Jack took a few stumbling steps backwards and landed roughly on a chair. 

"Damnit, Daniel!" Jack lunged for the younger man, but was blocked by Sam.

"Colonel! Let it go!"

Jack shoved her aside and as she went down, her lip smacked on the conference table.

Teal’c saw his opportunity and also placed himself in between the two men. 

"I do not believe you mean to do this. Please calm yourselves."

Jack kept advancing, not dissuaded by Sam or Teal’c. Teal’c raised his right hand and placed it on the colonel’s chest. He looked back at Daniel, still frantically rubbing his shoulder and down at Sam struggling to her feet and wiping a minute trace of blood from her already swollen lip.

"O’Neill, I believe it would be wise if Daniel Jackson was taken to the infirmary. He seems to be in pain," Teal’c advised, "And Major Carter has split her lip. Your behavior seems out of character."

"In pain? Carter?" Jack dumbly mimed.

* * * * * * * * * *

"OK, people, I think we’re finished here," General Hammond’s gentle voice filled the room.

All movement stopped and three sets of eyes turned his direction as if suddenly becoming aware of his presence. Teal’c simply nodded.

"I have no idea what prompted this chaos, but I really hope that it will go no further than this room. I want you all to report to the infirmary. Dr. Jackson, have that shoulder looked at. Major Carter, see to that lip. Colonel O’Neill, Teal’c, just…keep them company. Then I want you all back here and I expect a full explanation. Dismissed." Hammond directed.

SG1 made a solemn march toward the infirmary, hands in pockets and eyes on floor.

Part 3: Grafting

"It’s nothing, really, Dr. Fraiser. Just a little muscle spasm," Daniel tried to weasel his way out of another examination.

"I can see that. I noticed you had quite a knot there before. How did you manage to aggravate it?" Janet asked innocently.

"Oh, you know…" Daniel hesitated.

Jack cringed.

"O’Neill was attempting to prevent Daniel Jackson from relocating, Dr. Fraiser," Teal’c supplied with a slight frown toward Jack.

"I see. I’m going to prescribe some muscle relaxants for the next couple of days. They will make you very drowsy and disoriented, so I don’t want you driving."

Janet handed Daniel two of said muscle relaxants and a glass of water. She watched to make sure he actually swallowed them. Why he always resisted treatment was beyond her. She moved her attention to the female member of SG1 and that spectacular split lip.

"Well, it doesn’t look like there’s much I can do for this. Let me get an ice pack to help keep the swelling in check. I’m going to assume you didn’t trip and fall against something?" Janet asked, looking pointedly at Jack.

The colonel winced, telling Janet all she needed to know. Of course, the heads up from General Hammond didn’t hurt. ‘Keep them there until they are speaking to each other in civil tones’ were his exact words. She’d had no idea what he was talking about until she saw the rag-tag team skulk into the infirmary. Even Teal’c looked a bit hunched over, a physical state she wasn’t aware he could manage.

Right now, the entire lot of them was successfully avoiding eye contact with anyone, let alone each other. She was Switzerland. All she had to get them to do was talk. It couldn’t be that difficult, could it?

She opened her mouth to speak, but to her great relief Daniel beat her to it.

* * * * * * * * * *

Daniel cursed himself for not bothering to eat anything all day. It seemed the instant those stupid horse pills hit his stomach his head was floating higher than a child’s lost helium balloon. Up, up and away! There it goes! It’ll probably burst over some innocent body of water and choke a few fish. Maybe a turtle. Or a teammate.

Even without the benefit of drugs, Daniel was embarrassed and remorseful about his conduct in the briefing room. Jack attacked first, that was true, but he was the adult in the situation and should have just swallowed his pride. And had he really lashed out at Sam and Teal’c? They probably never wanted to speak to him again, but he should really try.

"Sam?" he said with a little laugh. Where did that come from? He giggled again.

"What ndo you wat, Dawiel?" Sam said through a mouthful of ice pack. He forgot about that.

"How’s the lip?" 

"It’th jutht gweat, Dawiel. How ndo you thiwnk it ith?" 

"Mmm’kay. I’ll jussstalk then? I jusssttt wan tyou to know…what I said before? You knoww when we wwerre in General Hammond’sss playroom…"

"Daniel, what the hell are you talking about?" Jack cut in, "You’re slurring big time. Can hardly understand a word."

Daniel sighed in frustration. This was going to take all his rapidly departing concentration. He felt like he’d had one too many. 

"Shutttup, J’ck. Nott your turrn yet. Talkin’ to Sammm now."

"I’m lithening, Dawiel." 

Sam.

"You know that I don’ttthink you’rre a m-min, I knowww you usse your headd, Samm. It’ss jusst that it’ss frusstating to be the only one thattt cann speak freely, you knowww?"

He hoped that was enough. This was so hard and he had two to go.

"It’th OK, Dawiel."

Just like that? Not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Teall’c?"

"Daniel Jackson. You do not need to apologize. I can understand your interpretation of the situation."

"Ohh, Teall’c, but I do have to apolologize. I sshouldn’t have doubtted youu inn anny way. Yourrre allwayss objective. You do what’s right."

"Your apology is accepted, Daniel Jackson."

Whew. Two down, one really BIG one to go. Daniel was quite pleased at how smoothly this was going. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

* * * * * * * * * *

"J’ck? J’ck?"

"It’s finally my turn?" Jack said gruffly.

"Yessindeedy. I don’ttt really knnoww whyy I wass mad at youu, Jack. I knnnow you were jusst doing wwhat you thought was besst. I’m jusst dissapppointted that you don’tt trusst me to hellp you."

"I know, Daniel, I know."

God, Jack felt like a complete jerk. He sent two of his team members, his subordinates, into the infirmary. And for what? A little pride problem? The ‘conversation’ in the briefing room was forever going to be ingrained in his memory as one of the lowest points in his career. And he’d had some **really** low points.

He had some big time ass kissing to do, and following Daniel’s five star performance wasn’t going to be easy. He wasn’t kidding when he said Daniel could really grovel if he had to. Daniel’s eyes had a tendency toward puppy-doggedness without the aid of drugs. They should be considered deadly weapons when under the influence. Who wouldn’t forgive Daniel when he looked at you like that?

Jack paused, not knowing where to begin and extremely uncomfortable all of this was going down in the great wide open.

"Daniel, I…I’m sorry that I almost blew you up. I’m sorry that I didn’t give you the chance to try it your way. I know you were doing what **you** do best. I’m sorry that you always seem to bear the brunt of my frustration," Jack hurried.

Whoa! More than he’d intended to say, but it was too late now. Jack looked up just enough to catch a goggle eyed look from Dr. Fraiser. Damn, he forgot she was there!

"Sssallright, Jack. It wasss my choice. I don’t do itt on purrrpose, you hafta believe that."

"I know, Daniel."

Oh, how he wished this were over. Which of the two remaining evils was the most benign? Teal’c. Definitely.

"OK, then. Teal’c?"

"O’Neill."

"No speech on how an apology is not necessary?" Jack half-joked, receiving silence. "I guess not. Teal’c, I hope you don’t really think I consider you merely the muscle on the team. I look for your support, that’s true, but it’s more than that…"

"Thank you, O’Neill," Teal’c interrupted abnormally, "I admit it was a concern of mine."

This really wasn’t so bad. Even felt kind of good. On to the fiery eyed major.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sam felt like she was a guest star on The Brady Bunch. Big dilemmas solved in a mere twenty-three minutes. More bizarre than that was the fact she found the whole scenario strangely fitting. She knew it was her turn in the lineup. The colonel turned to her with the grimmest face she had ever seen.

"Carter?" he began softly, "Do I really abuse my authority over you?"

Sam no longer saw the humor in the situation.

"Yes, sir, I think sometimes you do. I’m the only one on the team who is military and has to follow the same protocol as you," Sam replied honestly. Might as well lay it all out right now, huh?

"I do do that. I don’t do it on purpose," he begged, unconsciously mirroring Daniel’s words.

"I know, sir. It’s OK, really. But I’d appreciate a little more consideration in the future."

Hey, if you’re gonna go, go big.

"Yeah, I can work on that," Jack agreed with a soft smile, "And I’m really sorry about shoving you. Your lip looks better, by the way."

"Forget about it," she dismissed, "I probably shouldn’t have got in your way."

Jack didn’t look convinced.

Sam took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Sir, I have to apologize to you, too. I never should have called you…you know."

"A pain in the ass?" Jack filled in the blank.

"Yeah," Sam grimaced.

A loud chuckle grabbed everyone’s attention. More than Daniel’s shoulder appeared relaxed.

"Ssammm, Jack iss a painin the ass!" Daniel chortled.

"Who asked you, Daniel? Besides, I seem to remember you were included in that description as well," Jack gently reminded.

"Oh, yeah! Ssamm, you wanna splain that?"

Crud. Daniel was puppy-dogging her.

"Well, you are a pain in the ass sometimes, Daniel," she started.

"It’s true. But it’s part of my charm, in’it?" Daniel laughed dopily.

"Oh, yeah. Really charming, Daniel. I swear sometimes you’ll take up an argument just to play devil’s advocate…"

"Now that’s simply not true…"

"Will you stop interrupting? Geez, talk about case in point! I’m sorry we almost blew you up, Daniel. I’m sorry I can’t always give you the flat out support you need. But I want you to know that I do appreciate that you can raise issues when they need to be raised," Sam finished.

"Thank you, Sammm," Daniel slurred, "Did I mention I was sorry? Because I am, you know."

"I think you got it covered, Daniel," Jack teased.

Sam grinned. Forget about guest starring. Just call her Marcia.

* * * * * * * * * *

A small smile graced Teal’c’s full lips. He was amazed at how quickly the slow burn could be healed. The Tau’ri had an immense potential for hate, but they also possessed an equal potential for forgiveness. His own doubts about his companions had been all but eliminated during the healing session. But he still had his own words to share.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson. Now it is I who must ask for your forgiveness. I allowed myself to succumb to feelings I know are irrational. I value you as a friend. I hope that you would still consider me yours," Teal’c stated.

"Teall’c, I don’t even ‘memmber what you said, but whatever it was, ssokay," Daniel amiably replied.

Teal’c furrowed his brows. Perhaps it was not wise to conduct this conversation while Daniel was on medication. He made a mental note to reaffirm this portion later.

"Looks like Daniel is down for the count," Jack laughed at Daniel, as the younger man’s eyelids closed and stayed that way.

"O’Neill, my apology must also extend to you. I do not believe it is your intention to utilize my strength to your advantage in every situation."

"You’re right, Teal’c, it’s not. But you have every right to be annoyed. I consider myself lucky you don’t punch me sometimes," Jack agreed.

"Indeed."

Teal’c enjoyed the colonel’s double take and Sam’s accompanying laugh. He turned to the young woman, deciding quickly that although his thought was not expressed, he owed the major an explanation as well.

"Major Carter, I must tell you your words touched me greatly. I confess I was unsure of your regard for me. I incorrectly interpreted your silence as disregard for me. I am sorry," Teal’c said with a tilt of his head.

"I had no idea you felt that way, Teal’c. I never meant to do that. You just seem to require little communication, so…" Sam fumbled.

"It is all right, Major Carter," Teal’c assuaged.

She beamed at him brightly.

Daniel snored loudly.

"Well, kids, I think sleeping beauty here is going to rent some space at the infirmary for a bit. What do you say we grab a bite to eat before we head back to General Hammond? Daniel might be up by the time we’re done. We can bring him a doggy bag," Jack persuaded.

Teal’c’s eyebrows rose at the strange appropriateness of that.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Ahem," Janet cleared her throat.

The three conscious members of SG1 startled, heads swinging toward her.

"Janet! I’d forgotten you were here!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, well. I **am** here, and I do know that Daniel will **not** be staying here. Those muscle relaxants shouldn’t have knocked him out completely, which tells me he’s either a really good actor or he hasn’t eaten in a while. I want you to rouse him and bring him with you. I’ll clear it with General Hammond," Janet said crisply," Oh, and I’ve found that if you plug Daniel’s nose, he’ll wake right up."

Jack and Sam’s eyebrows shot up as high as Teal’c’s.

"I don’t even want to know, Doc," Jack groaned.

Janet headed for the phone, listening for the characteristic gurgle of Daniel Jackson regaining consciousness. She couldn’t hide the grin as she dialed.

"Bwaa! Whass goin’ on?" Daniel cried sleepily.

"C’mon, Daniel. It’s time for some pie."

"Jack, why am I in the infirmary? Did you say pie?"

"Geez, Daniel, you really are…"

Janet chuckled softly as the voices faded down the hallway. The general finally picked up.

"General Hammond, it’s Dr. Fraiser…Yes, sir. Mission accomplished. You can expect them in the briefing room, pretty much back to normal, in about an hour…Thank you, sir, but I can honestly say I had nothing to do with it this time."

 

  


* * *

>   
>  © February 13, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
>  The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
>  who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,  
>  titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,  
>  Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.  
>  Partnership.  
>  This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and  
>  solely meant for entertainment.  
>  All other characters, the story idea and the story itself  
>  are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

  


##### So this is a bit slow...real life's been a bear, what can I say?  Much thanks to Gretchen for her suggestions-they helped get me going again!  Other than a quick self-beta, this hasn't been edited.  Any suggestions would be appreciated off list! :)  

* * *

  



End file.
